Hinata's Luv
by RaynexRenx
Summary: what would happen if Hinata fell in love


-1I walked out of my life slowly, my father was screaming at me, but that didn't matter. My life was now over, I had nothing to live for, my love fell for Pink Haired Girl. So I walked out of my village no one stopped me, they knew better. I was now officially a traveling ninja, I had asked the Hokage if I could leave, and they let me.

"_Look there goes the heiress." _Voices talked about me as I escaped from this place, it wasn't my home anymore, not since I was supposedly gone.

I ignored them and just walked and hoped for a better day, no longer was I the girl that people knew, that girl was long gone. The old Hina-chan was long gone, now there was the girl that I was, cold, distant and just a shell.

My father wanted a strong heiress, but when he got he told me to get out, it looks like if he wanted me to be weak. That way he could control me, but I won't let me take control over me. The shy, weak, pushover Hina-chan is gone, now I'm just what he wanted, and it looks like he doesn't want me.

The rain poured on me, as I made shelter for me ignoring the people that had found me. If I was to die, I would care less I was gone now, I was stronger no thanks to my family. Neji-niisan, he helped me, but that was the only person that I trusted in that hell hole, my love for the Uzumaki child is gone.

I heard there footsteps coming closer to me, but I pretended not to hear them. They, I knew now, were Itachi and Kisame, looking for the small heiress to heal Itachi's eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked them as I tried to stand up, but I was held down by an arm.

"We want you to join us, Lavender, if it is okay to call you that?" Kisame asked me, I could tell it was him, by the smell of fish/shark by me.

"Call me whatever you want, I'm no longer part of Konoha, they left me." I told them as I was able to get out of their grip to face them head on.

"Why did you leave?" Itachi asked me as I looked head on into his coal colored eyes.

"Why wouldn't I leave, nothing is worth me staying there. Once I left the old me behind they didn't want me there, so before they exiled me I left." I told them as I sat down on the floor ignoring the pain in my legs.

They looked at me before the told me if I wanted to join them, I nodded, but now that you've heard of my past let's go to where I am now.

I look out of the window seeing my love train, this was the day he had been waiting for all of his life. No longer was he the same one I met all those years ago, but now he was the one I loved.

Now I stare as he fights his younger sibling, I hope he wins for I don't want to have to take him on myself. He wants him alive, and if I fight him he won't live not after all these years of training.

I see them get into it again, but I know now that I shouldn't get in until it is time, and he gives me the signal. I see his younger brother's love right in front of me, she looks at me as if saying, 'What happened to you Hina-chan?'

I want to answer her, "Nothing happened to me, Sa-ku-ra, I fell in love just like you did." I want to beat her for her love might take the one that I love with all of my heart. I know to wait unlike Sa-ku-ra who enters the battle when her loves starts losing miserably.

I wait for the signal before jumping in and taking out my katana, no longer to I use the family gene I was born with, I'm one of the Weapon Mistresses of the Akatsuki. Like my old friend Ten-Ten and I mastered every weapon that I could get my hands on.

"Go get them Hinata!" Ten-Ten screams as she is standing next to her love, not my cousin, but her real love, Sasori, and I enter the battle.

I start fighting with the only other person that matches my medical jutsu, but I know her weakness. She is in love with my enemy, the one that might kill the one that I love. So I start by cutting her with minor cuts with the katana that Kisame had given me, the one that takes chakra from people.

I smiled when I saw that she knew what I was battling with. Ten-Ten smiled as I looked at her before continuing my battle with Sakura. She looked at me, as if saying, 'What did they do to you?'

"Sakura, I fell in love, and they treated me like if I was family, how could I have not fallen for him." I told her as she looked at me before she collapsed.

I laughed at her, she was in love just like me, but she didn't know the truth. That Itachi only did what he did to his family because the Hokage had ordered him. So, now it was my turn to watch the battle between my love and his family member.

I saw them battling, but I didn't notice that Itachi was losing, no, I was too caught up to see what was happening to my love. It was too late when I finally saw him land limp. Sasuke ran with his love, while I ran to Itachi, I felt for a heartbeat, but when I couldn't find one I ran.

I ran so far away, I ran to a cliff and I thought about jumping. I thought about killing myself, but I knew that Itachi wouldn't want me to kill myself. So I walked back to Ten-Ten, who I cried with. She held me like if I was her child, and I had lost a puppy, but it was worst than that. I had lost the one that I loved, and the one that could help me be myself.

So I ran out of Ten-Ten arms and into the forest looking for trouble. I tried my hardest to look for anything that would help me live. I caught up with Sasuke and I killed him with all the anger I had pent up in me. After that I remember walking to a cliff and just laying there.

A storm came in, it was so close that I waited for the cliff to fall with the rain. I let the tears come down and when the lightning striked, everything was on fire. I was in the middle of it, but I didn't care. I felt the pain of the fire, but I let it take me in. I knew soon I would be with the one that I loved.


End file.
